Skin
by Laurellei
Summary: Summary: “This is the best welcome home present ever.” He whispered in my neck. The moist touch of his lips tickling my neck made me exhale sharply. “I agree. Maybe you should always go on tour.” Completely Sorato .


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Author's Note: First one-shot _ever_. Don't be malicious if it's terrible. The story itself is surely full of fluff. Let's face it, I'm a sucker for romance; can't seem to step out of that genre.

And even if it's not entirely your piece of cake, I still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My body had given out an abnormal quiver under the moons intense light. It formed a beautiful aura around engulfing me until I had been the only object visible in the darkness while sitting on the edge of the bed with my knees pressed up against my chest. I had no idea how ridiculous I might have looked rocking nervously back and forth, but I didn't care; all care of what I looked like went to waste in that empty room as each second slipped gently by.

To make matters worse, I didn't even know what time it was. The only evident clock in the room wasn't working. The number twelve kept blinking repeatedly on the digital device that the red light began to make my eyes blaze in irritation. I believed that he must have pulled on the cord accidentally and plugged it back in forgetting to adjust the time. It was somewhere probably a hidden attempt to make me look even more troubled than I felt. Though, the burning sensation upon my face was a clear sign that the nerves had gotten the best of me already.

Palms were beginning to get sweaty against my bare legs as I sat in the same position for quite some time now. The constant rocking was tiring me out completely to the point where I wanted to stop but feared that if I did, there would be no other form of distraction from the twisted movements my stomach was making.

I looked like a wreck, it wouldn't take a scientist to look past that and argue against it. My denim shorts had crawled higher and higher up my thighs because I grazed my butt against the dark thick sheets that covered the mattress of his bed, and my baggy v-neck shirt shrivelled up till it looked like a prune. The crimson-coloured hair on my head was hassled up in a messy ponytail. Small pieces which refused to stay clipped up by the black bobby pins scattered in the mess just stuck out like twigs ignorantly.

_Why did I have to feel so ugly in the dark?_

Swallowing the heavy sigh that almost escaped my lips in drowned despair, I darted my eyes to scan his room keenly.

It wasn't a big room; probably a fair size for him but it wasn't big. The queen sized bed that I was sitting in created an illusion that made the area appear _very_ small, smaller than it really was. I had asked him many times why he needed such a wide bed if he were the only one using it – if the only body that would lay in it would be his – on an average daily basis. He never really gave me a solid answer yet.

To the far left corner were several clothes that he had thrown to the ground and created a pile with. An acoustic guitar leaned against the chaos with a pair of blue ripped-at-the-knees pair of worn-out jeans. In fact, tons of clothes were scattered on top of almost everything around. The dusty elongated mirror was half covered with black and grey sweaters. Three more guitars stood in their stand near the bed. Several CDs, some his, some not, were stacked up on a dresser left untouched. The room almost looked like a teenaged boys room except for there weren't as many posters as there had been in his older room while living at home with his father. The untidy mess still remained the same though, a habit that eventually and probably was not to be broken anytime soon. Being nineteen-years-old you'd expect him to have some sense and get over that childish tradition of his. Though being out with the band on tours, I sort of understood why he didn't have time to clean up everything.

Disturbing all of my thoughts, I looked down at my shorts as a familiar melody danced its way around the dark and dense atmosphere. Besides the radiance reflected from the moon, a small rectangular light shun through the fabric of my denim shorts. I stuck my hand into the pocket in which my cell phone was shoved in. When I grabbed a hold of it, I yanked it out sternly and checked the caller ID. The words _'mom'_ stayed glued to the screen.

A pathetic nervous reaction made my heart beat faster just thinking what she wanted from me. Trying to dismiss it, I flipped the small phone open.

"Hello mom," my surreal voice answered flatly hiding any trace of anxiety.

"Oh thank goodness I got a hold of you." Her defined tone spoke through the receiver. I could tell that she wasn't finished speaking so I didn't bother to say a word and let her continue. "I tried calling your apartment, the gym, and your work but you weren't there. I really wanted to chat."

"Yeah I kind of got carried away." I admitted pulling at a thick strand of hair which refused to stay up in the ponytail. That fact was true at least.

My boyfriend Matt was coming home tonight from a two-month long tour in Europe and I was willing to be the first one he saw while coming back home. We last parted ways with a simple kiss and hug, and I found myself eager for more of it while he was gone. I was irrevocably missing him. We talked only about two times on the phone because of the busy schedule that dominated the band's lives. He was continuously out and about every day without sleep.

"_Where_ are you?" The sound of my mom's worried voice drew me away from my compelled thoughts.

If she found out where I really was, and that consisted of me sitting uncomfortably on a bed in Matt's lush flat alone, all value of who I was as a daughter would go to waste. My mom wasn't used to me being around boys for almost my whole life. Of course I had several previous boyfriends before Matt and I made it official but I had no previous sexual activity with any of them. No doubt if my mom heard this story I would be punished to the depths of hell.

Trying to come up with any idea and an excuse that sounded reasonable was hard. A mom's intuition always seems to assure them when the child's lying, and my mom had that very gift. Finally, blurting out something before it became obvious I was lying; I said "I'm at Mimi's place. She wanted to watch some movies and hang around lazily like good girls do." It _almost_ sounded true.

Though there was no sound coming from the other line, I was beginning to sweat. But when I heard my mom's voice ring in the earpiece again, I swear that I could have jumped up in relief.

"Well alright, but you could have called and told me you know. I was really scared when you weren't picking up your phone."

"I'm sorry," I apologized burying my face in my hot hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't." She said softly pushing past the apprehensive nature from her lips.

I remained silent.

She remained silent. It was upsetting. The line could have almost cut off and I wouldn't have noticed.

"I have to go, Mimi's waiting for me." I lied in a hushed voice. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Sora."

I hung up deliberately amazed by how reluctant the conversation was. I didn't sound in any way enthused. The silence just bothered me and I had to let go.

How could I suppose that she believed everything she just heard? With firm fingers, I flipped my cell phone open and began to press numbers rapidly. In a brisk moment the earpiece was pressed against my cheek bone and held there. The low ringing noise drummed on and on until a click was finally heard. Instead of receiving a high-pitched and enchanting voice, the speaker only slurred the oh-so-familiar words jadedly.

"Hello…" I could almost see her yawn, "Mimi speaking."

"Hey, it's Sora." I whispered.

She possibly sat up rubbing her eyes because I could hear a groan escape from the corner of her mouth. "Sora it's almost morning, you better have a good excuse for waking me up."

I bit my bottom lip tensely and pushed the phone deeper against my skin. "I do." I said quietly.

"Well?" She urged for me to continue. "Enlighten me."

"I lied to my mom and said I'm spending the night at your place." The words flowed without restraint.

"And where are you really?" She asked sounding more awake then ever. There was pure interest in her voice.

"I'm at Matt's." I sighed shutting my eyes briefly. I knew Mimi understood why, she always knew the answer to everything involving me.

The squeal on the other end indicated that I wouldn't be proven wrong anytime soon. "I knew it!" She said happily. "You're so predictable."

"So can you please lie to my mom if she calls you?" I wondered hopefully ignoring the fact that Mimi just said I'm too predictable for my own good.

"Of course." She replied. I could hear a hint of a seductive smear behind the reply. Then another squeal broke loose. I had to pull the phone away from my ear suddenly towards the darkness around me.

When I was able to press the phone back against my face, I scrutinized my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks." I whispered hoping that she could hear the desperation in my tone.

"You're welcome Sora. You missed him a lot; you both need some time together." She laughed. "And you can't let good old mom interfere with that."

My laugh was quiet. "No, that wouldn't be good." I added.

"Goodnight babe, I'll call you tomorrow. The sleepiness is catching up to me now." She sighed delicately. It brought a sensation of comfort on my side.

"Goodnight Meems, I'll talk to you later." I finally said and brought my gaze to the phone in hand hitting the end button. Her sweet goodbye faded away.

The phone then slipped from my grip and hit the bed without a sound. I pressed my knees against my chest one more time and shut my eyes. The stilled glowing of the moon traced my body endlessly. I was reassured that Mimi would make everything okay between my mom and her betraying hunch that for the first time tonight, my body was in a tranquil state.

That was until I heard the front door click. It sent alarmed shocks of both anxiety, and impatience in a melting motion to the beating heart which was very loud inside me. When the front door opened and shut, Matt's slow gruff scowl filled the entire flat.

I got up off the bed and tiptoed casually to the door. When I was right in front of it, I leaned over slightly and placed my ear against the white door listening intently on him.

Keys jingled to a stop as he threw them in a bowl next to the kitchen counter. He then stalked off to the living room and let his heavy bags fall on the leather couches with a thud. The sound made me jump.

And then when his footsteps neared the door I was touching, I began to find myself slowly step back. The bed grazed my leg as I stopped in front of it. My body trembled. What if he wasn't in the mood to see me? By the sounds of it, he seemed extremely tired and weak. The rocking out and loud music probably gave him a permanent headache. Maybe coming in the first place was a bad idea.

I was just about to try and stop him from opening the door by calling his house phone, or locking myself in when I was too late.

"Sora?" His eyes did a double-take when they landed on my frozen body. He stepped back surprised by my presence. I shut my eyes replaying the delicate voice of his in my head melting every second the deep sound burned me ever so sweetly. When I opened them up again, I was staring right into the mysterious and tired eyes of the beautiful blonde angel. The throbbing sensation that I needed him in my arms was hurting so bad when I saw the bags under his eyes. He looked paler that I've ever seen him before.

"Hey." I barely whispered with a soft smile.

He stared at me lost with those azure eyes. His lips slowly curved up in a smile. "Hey." He whispered back louder than I had.

Without even thinking of what my next actions were, I embraced him fiercely and let his delicate smell sooth away all worry. The tears that I had been holding for him all this time instantly fell while my face was buried against his chest. I let the muffled sobs carry themselves out of my system and felt the moisture from my tears soak into his grey shirt. At that moment I couldn't keep the emotions in and bottled up any longer. I had to release the longing experience.

His rough, dry hands found themselves touching the soft skin of my face as he pulled it away from his chest. I didn't want to let him continue but I was too weak. His power dominated over me and he used his thumbs to caress my bottom lip in benefit. He pulled my face closer to his and bent down until our lips touched to give surety me that I should remain calm.

His lips were dry; all moisture was soaked out of them. I initially lent him my wet lips for comfort. He responded by deepening the starving kiss.

My tongue studied every corner of his mouth that I missed the last time I had kissed him. It was heart-warming feeling the bliss capture us in the moment. I knew he felt it too once breaking free and nibbling on my bottom lip.

"I missed you so much." I let him know breathless. He only stared me in the eyes and walked closer.

Because my legs were already pushing against the bed, I had to let my body fall against the mattress.

Matt's lips came crashing back down on mine and I grazed my back against the sheets until he had room to crawl on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered and pulled me in a sitting position. I just sat gazing at him immediately feeling sweat dribble down my face. I was left speechless and bit my lips to avoid showing him the girly wide smile which threatened to be exposed.

He smirked at my response and reached towards me to pull the bobby pins and ponytail out of my hair until the red hair fell a little past my shoulders. Then after running his hands through and ruffling it up a bit he spoke again.

"That's much sexier."

I smiled shyly with burning cheeks and traced my fingers against his built chest. The concerts had probably gained him a few extra muscles here and there. Not that I was complaining or anything, it felt amazing under my touch.

"Glad it could please you." I said and looked into his seductive azure gaze. It almost felt as if he were undressing me with the look he gave. And when I realized how serious I wanted this night to end up being, I touched the hem of my baggy white v-neck shirt and lifted it up off of me with trembling hands. It soon fell on the bed and I was only wearing my shorts and tight white tank top. The straps to my mauve-coloured bra were slipping down my skinny arms.

Matt touched my naked shoulders and spoke calmly. "You don't have to do this for me." He assured a little shocked at my gesture. Though I knew how long it had been since he waited for this moment to happen.

"I want to do this." I said.

He stopped again and looked at me. "You don't have to do it because I want you to."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips prudently. "Oh shut up." I sighed. When he didn't dare move his hands or anything, I snapped. "Now will you take off your shirt or am I going to have to?"

He raised his perfect eyebrows at me and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair in disbelief. I wanted to roll my eyes at his behaviour but then stopped when he actually pulled his grey shirt over his head and threw it to the ground making it hit one of the guitars in the stand.

"There, happy?" He asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Entirely." I nodded and linked my arms around his neck pulling him down with me against the bed once more.

"This is the best _welcome home present_ ever." He whispered in my neck. The moist touch of his lips tickling my neck made me exhale sharply.

"I agree. Maybe you should always go on tour." I suggested pulling his face before it touched my chest and ruffled his blonde hair aware that this hot night, I would forever remember.

* * *

Author's Note: So I start school basically today since it is almost one in the morning.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!

Hayleywilliams.


End file.
